


the River

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Sort Of, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: the hands pull him deeper
Kudos: 12





	the River

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by Blues Saraceno which i had on repeat writing this.

He falls, tips backwards, hits the surface without a splash, the water gripping him tight, hands clawing, dragging, drowning. He barely fights it, lets the hands pull and twist and rip. He can see the light above fading as he is pulled deeper and deeper. He can feel it. The hands are pulling, twisting, prying. He can feel the chains, heavy around him. His eyes drift shut when there is only darkness left to be seen. His last breath is forced from him as he meets the bottom, the hands still gripping, prying, ripping. Tim feels the chains tethering him to his life _break_.

Black eyes open.


End file.
